1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV facsimile broadcasting receiver for receiving broadcast facsimile signal transmissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the near future, what is known as facsimile broadcasting is expected to commence. This broadcast involves having the TV broadcast audio signal multiplexed in frequency with a facsimile signal. The facsimile broadcast is to be basically received by reservation. That is, the TV facsimile broadcasting receiver has a program reservation function for receiving broadcast facsimile signals of previously reserved programs. To reserve a desired program requires at least having the receiver input the number representing that program. That in turn necessitates preparation of an index listing the names and numbers of programs that may be received. Thus it is envisaged that an index program will be broadcast every one or two hours. Recording this index program is convenient for TV viewers who may wish to record any of the programs listed in the index.